


We're Home

by tommohoran223



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Home, Hospitals, In-Laws, Kids, Mother-Son Relationship, Twins, new siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommohoran223/pseuds/tommohoran223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ponyboy left Tulsa, he never planned on going back. Ponyboy was quite content to raise his family far away, in Missouri. However, when things take a turn for the worst back at home, Ponyboy and Laura decide to go home for the summer- bringing with them their two-year-old son. However, the gang doesn't want them to go back. Can they show Ponyboy how great Tulsa is and convince him to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

“Ponyboy.”

A twenty five year old Ponyboy Curtis looked up from his newspaper to see his pregnant wife standing in the doorway, her arms crossed above her belly. Ponyboy gave her a slight smile, putting the paper down.

“Hmm?” Ponyboy raised his eyebrows. Laura sighed, taking a seat next to him. She leaned against the kitchen table, her cheek resting on her hand.

“What’s bothering you, love?” Laura questioned him.

Ponyboy looked down at the table, taking a moment to look at the letter that sat on their kitchen counter. 

“Pony. Is this about Darry?” Laura frowned. She reached across the table and grabbed her husband’s hand, rubbing circles with her thumb.

“Yeah…” Ponyboy said sadly, squeezing Laura’s hand. 

“He’s gonna be okay. He’ll get through it, babe,” Laura tried to comfort him. She knew her words didn’t help. Nobody knew whether everything would turn out okay.

“I hope so…” Ponyboy forced a small smile, his eyes glued to the piece of paper on the counter.

“I just…” Ponyboy trailed off, running a hand through his hair. “I just wish I was… I don’t know. Around more, I guess.”

Laura nodded her head, also deeply affected by the turn of events. When her parents were gone at work and didn’t have any time for her, Darry had been the one insisting that she stay for dinner. He truly cared for her, and the thought of what he was going through made her feel like she had been shot in the gut.

“Fuck, Laura... “ Ponyboy lowered his head, rubbing his eyes. “Nobody down there knows about Cole. Darry and Soda… they have a beautiful nephew and they don’t even know it!”

“My parents as well…” Laura added guiltily. “Ponyboy, you can’t feel that bad. You had your reasons for wanting Cole to grow up out of Tulsa.”

Ponyboy nodded, remembering his son. Pony and Laura had decided that after they were married, they would get out of that god-awful town as soon as possible. Soon enough, Ponyboy published his first book and it was very successful. Just after he saw that Johnny had a job and was safe, Ponyboy moved down to Springfield, Missouri, a small town that was a safe place to raise children. 

“Cole would love Sodapop…” Ponyboy thought out loud, imagining his older brother playing hide-and-go-seek with the two-year-old.

“Let’s go,” Laura said suddenly, sitting up straight. “Let’s spend the summer in Tulsa. For Darry, Ponyboy.”

As much as he dreaded stepping foot into that town with his young son and pregnant wife, Ponyboy knew he had to go see Darry. He might never see his older brother again, and he would carry the guilt for the rest of his life.

“Alright. We’ll leave Sunday,” Ponyboy confirmed. 

Laura smiled. “Great. Now, come to bed, Ponyboy. Tomorrow’s Saturday, which means it’s your turn to wake up with Cole.”

Pony smiled as Laura stood up, standing up with her. The couple got into their shared bed, Laura on the left and Pony on the right. Pony wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. Laura curled up into him with a content smile.

Ponyboy remembered the first day he met Laura. It was a long time ago, but Ponyboy remembered it as if it was yesterday. Mr. Curtis had taken his boys and Steve down to the park near their house, tossing a football to a then fifteen year old Darry. Steve and Sodapop, who were eleven, played on the playset, while a nine year old Ponyboy looked for something to do.

_ Ponyboy was about to give up and join his eldest brother and father when he spotted a girl around his age, kicking up dirt with her feet.  _

_ “Hi!” The girl smiled brightly as Pony, making Pony want to smile back. “Wanna play?” _

_ “Um… sure!” Ponyboy grinned.  _

_ “Let’s do the… swings!” The girl suggested after thinking.  _

_ Ponyboy followed the girl to the swingset, her blonde hair whipping in the wind. Her blue eyes shone as she flew higher and higher on the swing. _

_ “What’s your name?” The girl asked, still in the air. _

_ “Ponyboy,” Pony answered, starting to gain speed. _

_ “Really? That’s so cool! Mine is just boring old Laura,” Laura sighed, looking fascinated by Pony’s name.  _

_ “How old are you?” Ponyboy asked. _

_ “Eight,” Laura responded.  _

_ “Cool, I’m nine!” Ponyboy told her proudly. _

_ Soon, it was starting to get dark, and Mr. Curtis started rounding the boys up so they could get home in time for dinner. Shaking his head and Steve and Soda, who were each covered head to toe in dirt, he called for Ponyboy. _

_ “Hey, we should play together at recess!” Laura suggested. _

_ Ponyboy nodded enthusiastically.  _

_ “Can’t wait!” He said honestly. _

Laura soon became Ponyboy’s best friend, coming over to his house all the time to play, and later study. Granted, they hardly got any studying done, but they tried. As they got older, they met other people, including Dallas, Johnny, and Two-Bit. However, they never strayed apart from each other, eventually coming to date in high school and go to prom together. 

Laura became apart of the gang, and was devastated when Ponyboy’s parents died. She sobbed into her pillow the night Ponyboy ran away, fearing he might never come back. She was relieved when Ponyboy and Johnny came back with Dallas with only minor injuries. Laura went with Ponyboy all the time to the movies, sharing his love for the arts. She read everything he wrote, and helped make it better. 

When Laura graduated high school, Ponyboy was quick to propose to her, wanting to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. They moved away that year so Ponyboy could go to college in Missouri.

They told everyone they would visit often, and call and write. However, the amount of letter’s Ponyboy sent started going down, as he was stressed with college. When Laura told him she was pregnant, that was when he stopped writing for good.

Ponyboy hadn’t heard from anyone for years until Sodapop wrote him today, telling him that Darry was sick and in the hospital. 

Ponyboy closed his eyes, nervous for Sunday.

True to his word, Ponyboy got up at eight a.m. Saturday morning when he heard Cole babbling to himself in his crib. With one last glance at his sleeping wife, Ponyboy closed their bedroom door and walked down the hall where Cole’s nursery was.

Cole was a spitting image of Ponyboy, with his reddish-brown hair and green eyes. Cole’s hair swept across his forehead, flat on his head. 

“Dada!” Cole cheered when his father walked into the room. Cole pulled himself up against the rail, his stuffed tiger in his grip.

“Hey, little man!” Ponyboy smiled. Cole stretched his arms up towards Ponyboy, and Pony lifted him out of his crib. After a quick diaper change, Ponyboy carried Cole out into the living room and turned the TV on. Cole loved Mickey Mouse, reminding Ponyboy of a certain Two-Bit Matthews. Pony fixed Cole a small bowl of Cheerios, and fixing a bigger bowl for himself. He let Cole eat on the coffee table, a privilege Cole was only given when Laura was still asleep. Ponyboy shoveled the cereal into his mouth, laughing when Cole would cheer for the TV. 

Soon, Laura came out, and while she gave Ponyboy a look for letting Cole eat in the living room, she let it slide when Cole toddled up to her with a grin and yelling her name.  

Ponyboy was content to spend the last day with just his family.


	2. Mother-In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyboy and Laura drive to Tulsa, where we meet Laura's mother, Ruth.

Sunday came sooner than both Laura and Ponyboy would have liked, and soon Ponyboy was packing suitcases into the trunk while Laura got Cole ready for the trip. Laura carried Cole out to the car and strapped him into his carseat, relieved Cole was in a good mood. Like his father, Cole was a morning person.  
Ponyboy and Laura got into the front seat, and they were off.  
“Do you know where we’re staying?” Ponyboy asked Laura.  
“I called my mom yesterday,” Laura said, “ She said she’s fine if we stay with her.”  
“You know Soda’s going to want us to stay with him, right?” Ponyboy raised his eyebrows.  
“I know…” Laura sighed. “But with Darry in the hospital, the last thing Soda needs is houseguests.”  
Ponyboy nodded his head in agreement.   
Two hours later, the young family passed the “Welcome to Tulsa” sign. Ponyboy took a deep breath, navigating himself through their childhood town. Cole was asleep, making Laura worried because he would never take his nap.  
Soon, with a little help from Laura, Ponyboy pulled up onto the street where Laura’s mother lived. It was a nice, middle class house, and could easily fit their family.  
Laura’s mother, Ruth Winslow, was watering her front lawn when Ponyboy pulled the car into her driveway. Ruth put down the watering can, waiting for Laura to get out of the car. When she did, Ruth embraced her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
“I’m so happy to see you!” Ruth cried. Ponyboy approached Ruth with Cole in his arms. “Ponyboy!”   
Ruth hugged Ponyboy too, rubbing his back. Then she took a step back to look at Cole.  
“Oh my goodness!” Ruth gasped, tears falling. “He’s beautiful, Laura.”  
“Would you want to hold him?” Ponyboy offered. Ruth nodded, taking her only grandchild into her arms.  
“Hello, sweetheart!” Ruth smiled at Cole, who was looking at Ponyboy with an expression that read, who the heck is this lady? “I’m your grandmother!”   
“Grandma!” Cole repeated, a smile spreading across his face.   
“He’s precious!” Ruth smiled. “Come, you two! Come inside.”  
“Laura, you go in, I’ll get the bags,” Ponyboy offered.   
Ruth ushered Laura inside her house, Cole still in her arms. Ponyboy opened his trunk and got out the suitcases. He took in the hot sun of Tulsa, Oklahoma, and knew he was home. 

Later that night, Ponyboy, sat down with Laura and Ruth for dinner. Luckily, Ruth had saved all of her baby stuff, and had a highchair prepared when the family came down for dinner.  
“So, my dears,” Ruth started, putting down her fork. “I’m so glad you’re here, but what is the reason you decided to visit?”  
Laura’s face fell, and focused on feeding Cole his dinner.   
“My brother is sick,” Ponyboy answered. “We decided to come down and see him.”  
Ruth frowned. “Oh, honey, I’m so sorry. I only met him a few times-the most recent time was your wedding- and he seems like a wonderful man.”  
“He is,” Laura smiled sadly.  
“I know how much you loved those boys, Laura,” Ruth went on, “They were so kind to you as well. I was so happy that you had them looking out for you.”  
“Ms. Winslow, thank you so much for letting us stay here,” Ponyboy smiled.  
Ruth rolled her eyes, gently slapping his biceps.   
“Ponyboy, how many times have I told you: call me Ruth,” Ruth gently scolded. “And you’re always welcome down here. Well, only if you bring my adorable grandchildren along!”  
Everyone laughed at that.  
“So, you two, tell me about the new baby!” Ruth begged.  
“Well…” Laura looked at Ponyboy with a smile. Ponyboy shrugged. “We’re having twins, and-”  
Ruth gasped. “Twins?”   
Laura giggled. “Yes, mother, twins. They’re both girls.”  
Ruth beamed. “That is amazing, congratulations! My, Cole will have his hands full, trying to keep boys away from two sisters.”  
“He doesn’t really understand what it all means, but Cole will like having kids to play with,” Ponyboy commented.  
“What will the names be?” Ruth eagerly asked.  
“We haven’t decided,” Laura admitted. “We’re still working things out.”  
Ruth laughed. “Well, I want to be the first to know, you two hear me?”  
“Yes ma’am,” Ponyboy chuckled. 

Laura was putting Cole to bed, leaving Ponyboy with Ruth in the living room.  
“Ponyboy,” Ruth called quietly.  
“Hm?” Ponyboy looked at his mother-in-law.  
“You know, when I first heard that Laura was dating you, I was skeptical,” Ruth admitted. “I knew who you were, of course, but I was afraid you would turn into a hood. Well, Ponyboy Curtis, thank you for proving me wrong. My daugher truly loves you, and I couldn’t ask for a better son-in-law.”  
Ponyboy went beet red. “Thank you, Mrs. Win- Ruth.”  
“You’re a great father,” Ruth went on. “I’m proud of both of you.”  
Laura came back out a minute later, curling up into Ponyboy on the couch. They talked late into the night, telling Ruth about their lives and more specifically the babies. Seriously, Pony was beginning to think Ruth was more excited than he and Laura were. Which was saying something, as Ponyboy and Laura eagerly awaited the day they could meet their daughters.  
That night, as Ponyboy and Laura were laying in bed, Ponyboy voiced those thoughts, making Laura laugh. The couple slowly fell asleep in each other's arms, nervously waiting for tomorrow to come.   
The day they saw Ponyboy’s family.


End file.
